Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus including a hole injection electrode and an electron injection electrode, and an emission layer formed therebetween, in which holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are re-combined in the emission layer so that light is emitted therefrom. The organic light-emitting display apparatus is expected to become a next generation display apparatus due to its high quality characteristic such as low power consumption, high contrast, a fast response time, etc.